


Rare Obsession

by Charinrin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Read the tag, Reader is a angel, Reader is also 12, Reader is also Clumsy, Reader is more Cinnamon Roll, Reader is not Frisk or Chara, Sans can get really violent in this, Sans hate pun, This take after neutral run, US! Sans is a cinnamon roll, also i change the name ;;;, but not too much, but they get along, cause innocent cant last forever, feel free to make fan art, oh yeah, there also not many yandere sans/reader so why not, this could be a Yandere fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charinrin/pseuds/Charinrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're an angel. A kind and sweet angel, you're too good and too sweat that god has send you down earth to watch over the human and protect them.</p><p>One day, you walk though the forest and search for everyone in need but since how clumsy you are, you accidentally far into the Underground. You and a skeleton meet and that's where relationship bloom.</p><p>(Better Summary someday.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> http://65.media.tumblr.com/ab536207809ffa9ba7f7fa998d76e3cd/tumblr_inline_o7ivbswzRc1u8vuwf_1280.png

"Sha la la, nature is my world" You sing as you fly up and enjoy the beauty of nature. The sky was blue and the grass was green, it was a beautiful day to take a walk. 

You flap your wing gently, placed your feet on the mountain and take off your cloak, wrap it around your waist. You always loved your outfit, the goddess give it to you when you first appeared in heaven, the light blueish hat and shirt with a long golden line run down, make a cross on the hat. The golden line in your shirt could easily beat the sun to it bright and out shine it.

When you're done wrapping it around, you take. adeep breath and start walking, the goddess has offer you to stay at the earth and help with humanity long time ago, you remember her words of protecting the human to make peace. You couldn't help but agree to help her, everyone in heaven know you're to good that you would trust anyone in a heartbeat, but that doesn't mean you're not smart. You still have your wings but goddess have warn you to hide your wings, she also said to you that some human are bad and greedy, they could take you and torture you and make you their slave.

While thinking about heaven, you haven't notice that you make it to the top. You have hear someone tell you about the legend that lay though here, MONSTER as they would call them. They and the human once has a war and the human was victory, the story interest you very much and you have try to discover if that would be true or not, and today you're going to find it.

 

You stop your walking when you realized that you're already on top, you spotted a cave close to you, and being the curious person you are, you walk into the cave. The cave was nothing but rock and spike, to you this was the most beautiful thing that you've ever see, your feet feel something as you trying to stand, your wing giving you a boost far from the hole.

You gasp, look at the hole, it was deep, so deep that you can't feel it would be any pit. Star forming in your eyes, inform you that you have found it, the legend, the monster. Wait.. The monster, would they be true ? You carefully try to fly down the hole, slowly as best as you can but your attempt fail when your wing hit a spike and injured your wings. 

You trying to scream, but your voice was too small and too soft for anyone to hear, and you doubt anyone wwould be here. Giving up on screaming, you closed your wings, it was a bad idea to clime here. You were about to die, you think to yourself, but you trying to stay positive as possible.

This will end soon, you hoped, some tears flying up the ground as deep as you fall, you smiled warmly and whispered: "Everything will be alright..." Tears form in your eyes more as you remember the line from your goddess, she would said this every time you're sad or having trouble.

"Well... Everything will be.. Fine" Closing your eyes as your version become black, hoping that it was just a dream.

 

But you're wrong, when you closed your eyes... You've land on something.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 Chapter in one day. Well it's night here anyway so um.. Sorry if it short ^^"

Darkness...

All you see is darkness...

"Wake up..." A voice howl, quiet and gently, slpwy pulling you out of your coma.  
-  
-  
-

"Ek !" You squeak as you jump up, panting like you have never pant before. Looking around, you saw nothing but darkness. You flint as you moved your injured wings, taking a glance at it, you see that it have a small scratch, luckily it's not too big to actually harm you.

You feel something soft beneath you, petting it and look at it, it look like some sort of flake.. It kind of cute... 

Slowly, you stand up beside the flakes bed and look aroung your surrender. It's not that surprise since you know it darkness, if your wings isn't injured then you could fly out of here in a second but for now, you have to find a way to heal your wings and get out of here.

Shining at some point, you see a small light, you cupped your wings closer to you and inched closer to the light. Your eyes widen as you see a small figure in the center of the light, being curious you are you tip toe to the creature. It look REALLY beaten up and you could notice small scratch over the thing.

You reach a hand for it, thinking if this would be a good idea but the creature look so helpless and hopeless. Without realizing, you're petting the creature making it flint at your touch and look up at you. Now that you have a good look at it, ut look like a dog-cat thingy combine wearing a dark blue sweater, you have never see anything like this and it amazed you. Paranoid at your stare, it try to speak loud but it voice say otherwise

".. What.. Are you doing here..?" It's voice was broken, sound like it have sob for an hour. Notice at your injured wings, the thing look at you with concert look, like it didn't expected you to have wings at all, "You're not a human, are you ?" You froze, you supposed to hide your angel identity but it look like you couldn't fool this creature. 

You stay frozen for almost like 5 minutes as it realized your condition and quickly trying to change the subject, "I'm Temmie... What's your name ? Not like I care anyway" Temmie or Tem as you would like to cut it short could make you faint at any minutes with it cuteness. But you hold it and thank goodness it work.

Smiling, you introduced yourself to the dog-cat creature "I am ______ ! Nice to meet you !" And the next thing you know, you pick up the small creature and hug it gently, not noticing it red face. "C'mon, let get out of here" You said, putting Tem under the top of your hat, it sink and hide under it, poking it head out like a dog begging for mercy.

Looking up at the purple door, you gulp, anything could happen behind it. What if there's bad monster here ? Will it attack you ? 

Shaking your though, you look at the door again, trying to push them as much streght as you have.

This will be a long adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea, I know this chapter suck, well hope you like ! And yes, your wing is still damage but don't worry ! Papa Asgore's gonna heal it in the next chap uwu


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey um, thank for leaving Kudos on my story ! It would be nice to comment and tell me how you feel about this but um.. I'm not forcing you ;v;

As the door open, the screen become more clearer. In front of you was... Purple, the place remind you of a ruin, you have seen it once in hell. You may be an angel but you oddly for some reason love to visit hell and make friend with them. The king never been happy about that.

Look at the place, you figure it out that it have puzzle, LOT of puzzle but it been already deactivated, if your wings hasn't been hurt then you would fly out of here but luck wasn't on your side this time. 

The Temmie slowly sit on your head, looking around the place, you swore you've saw his ? You hope it was have a guilt and regret expression before it dust away with an annoying face. "Hurry up and get going won't you ?" The Temmie said in what annoying and impatient voice but you don't mind at all, instead you giggle at it, it remind you someone in hell...

When your legs move, it shock you a somewhat strange feeling, maybe it was just you didn't get use to walking and just fly throughout the suffer face. Forcing your legs to move you walk over a big door, stepping over the puzzles that was long deactivated.

A few monster approach you and want to challenge you to a fight but every creature who sees you suddenly stop their guard down and just join you on your walk, you don't quite actually understand why but you feel happy that someone eh.. Monster actually didn't want to hurt you.   
-  
-  
-  
After somewhat walking and encountering, you spot a light, Temmie was already trying to reach to the light, maybe he was tired and wanted to rest ? Or maybe he have left something there ? You don't know but you walk to the light anyway. The light, strangely make you feel safe and warm... Like a heaven, oh did you miss heaven, the surface was good and all but it doesn't give you a welcoming aura, instead it give you a weird aura almost like it about to get you.

Determined about this, you step into the room, the room was light orange, the place was so peaceful you could lay down and sleep at anytime but it not a time for that, you have to get out of here fronto.

Seeing three shadows in the other room, you sneak up to a closer wall and peek at them, you know it not good to peek but you don't know if they would hurt you or not. Your eyes widen when you see a big and tall humanoid goat wearing some sort of purple rope with pattern you didn't know in it, holding a small child with a green sweater, single yellow strip run along it, in his lap and a orange hoodie skeleton.. A LIVING skeleton, you could cry right now seeing something like this but you gonna stay strong !

It's look like they were having small conversation, the child was smiling at the skeleton, eating chocolate. That's remind you, you have some left over chocolate in your pocket, you always loved chocolate and will always bring one with you just in case. The skeleton must have notice your present and look over at the corner of where you hidden, you quickly hide yourself, praying that he didn't see you but it look like your wings wasn't help at all, it accidentally left a feather while you hide... 

Papyrus P.O.V  
It was just a normal day, Papyrus would always got o the Ruin to visit Chara and Asgore, the kid would always run out, hugging him followed by Asgore who would smile at him and lead him into the Ruin, sure they crack puns a lot and all but he would never get to see his face until Chara defeated Temmie. He was relief when the kid didn't get hurt when fighting with Omega Temmie, did he hate that little creature, his little brother would always visit that thing when he didn't expected.

But today it's was different, start with a normal routine, wake up by his brother, eat breakfast (which was Tacos) and go to the Ruins but notice something when he go to the Ruin. He feel a present of someone was here, watching him and the goat, turning his head he sees nothing, he was about to head back into the conversion when he sees a feather. Weird, there's no creature that have feather like that isn't it ? "Papyrus ? Are you.. Ok ?" He hear Asgore as in concert while Chara look at him, worried. He ignore them as he walk to where the feather was, he though that it was just a random monster but it wasn't...

There was a human, holding Temmie, like her life was depend on it but something else catch his attention, your wings, he have never seen any human with wings at all, except for Angels... So could you be--

His though was cut off when he sees Asgore approach him, and look at the human angel, your eyes slowly look up at them both, Papyrus know that know that Asgore's eyes was widen at the sign, maybe he have notice your wings but not only that maybe your injury too. "Child..." He begin, his voice was soft trying to say to the human that's nothing to worry about. "Are you injury ? H-here let me help..." Papyrus stand out as Asgore offer his hand to you.

Your P.O.V  
You were scared, look at the goat monster hand (paw ?) You were scare he would hurt you but giving up your trust, you slowly take the goat monster hand, stsnding up as he look at your wings. "I will help you, my child..." He cut off, thinking as he spoke again "... Can you answer me some question after this ?" You wonder if it about your wings but you nod, knowing that this is the only way to get help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the next chapter ! You can comment if you want a-a-and I'll try to update as much as I can ! ;w;


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for all the good words you guys tell me ;v;

As the goat creature lead you to the chair and help you to sit down, you were pretty short for yourself, 5'0 if you remember it correctly. "My child, please stay here, I'll get some medicine.." After that the goat creature walk out of the room and into another room t your left.

Holding Temmie tight in your embrace but not to tight to steal his breath away, the human boy run to you and look at you with his ruby eyes, he look amazed at your wings, probably it's the rarest sign for a human for himself.

The goat creature soon return with some bandage in his paw. Looking at you wings before wrapping them gently, not wanted to hurt you or injured your wings any harder. Once he was done, he let you a cup of golden tea and let you relax before speaking. "My Child, It is ok to ask you some question now ?" You think to yourself, sure they might have known you're not a real human but you should also be careful cause you don't want them to hurt you.

A chuckle cut you out of your though before looking at the goat creature, "Oh my, where is my manner, I am Asgore, guardian of the Ruins and this is Chara". The goat creature or 'Asgore' point at a boy wearing green and yellow strip sweater, he smile up a friendly smile and stretch out his hand to you. "Hello ! Nice to meet you. What's your name ?" You try all your might not to scream at his cuteness before pulling up your sleeve and shake his hand "______, nice to meet you as well Chara"

"Papyrus, why don't you introduced yourself to the human ?" Asgore glance at Papyrus who was look like he was about to fall sleep, "Oh, my bad, maybe I was just work myself to the bone today, heh"

The goat man chuckle at his pun before the skeleton bend down to your height "Name Papyrus kiddo, call me Paps or whatever you prefer" you immediately smile at his attitude, maybe these monster wasn't bad at all... Wait.... "Mr. Papyrus, did you just call me kiddo ?" He laughed at your question, like you just said a joke or something, "Oh ? Then how old are you ?" "12..?" "Then you are a kid ! Don't be kid-ding here kid" He laughed again like it was the best joke he have ever hear.

You hump at him and make an angered face but really, it just make you look cute as hell, Chara blush at your cute and childishness before whispering something to Asgore, he gasp as he begin to speak again "Ah, My child.. Do you really a human ?" The question quickly got Papyrus up as he stop laughing at look at you curious. 

"I... I am not a human, I-I'm sorry but I'm actually an angel, I got send down the surface to watch over humanity and protect them, at least that was my goddess said..." Your eyes tear up at the though of her, you miss her very much but you got to stay strong, you wipe your tear as quickly as possible and look at Asgore.

The goat man was shock at your answer, he never see an angel before and now when he does he never feel more exited like ever before. "Hey kid, how did you feel down here by the way ? And how did you injured your wings ?" The skeleton ask, his voice sound so deep and sarcastic, but you can always hint an worry expression deep down at the skeleton.

"Oh.... I was curious about the legend, I accidentally over hear some human talk about it, so I make my way to mountain, I though monster wasn't real so I try to fly down here and.. It didn't end well when some random spike caught up on my wings..." Sure your explanation could sound boring and unbelievable, your sure that they would now hate you cause they know you're an angel but what you hear next shock you.

"My child, would you like to.. Live with me and Chara, you've have a long day today and I'm sure that you have no home up their, correct ?" Asgore smile at you, hope was clear on his eyes as if he was dying to adopted you. And he was right, you do have no home up the surface and your strength was still weak so you don't know if you could make it out here for 1 night.

Without thinking further, you nodded your head, Asgore look at you, joy write all over his face, he was happy that you could stay here and company Chara in anyway, not to mention that he won't feel alone nowadays, even though he has Chara, he still feel like something was missing. Papyrus was smiling at you, proud that you've makes the right choice even though he won't let you see it. "Ah, now that you stay here, let me guide you to your room, you would share room with Chara, I sure he won't mind" You took a glance at Chara, who was smiling so wide he could hurt himself right here.

Giggle, you walk over to him and said a quiet "thank you..." Your voice was like a whisper, Chara shoot you a smile that said 'no problem'. It melt your heart so much that someone care about you, you spend your time alone in the surface a lot so you sure that you've miss how happy and love feel like... Platonic of course.  
.  
.  
.  
After exploring the room around Asgore's home, Chara run up to you and told you to go after him to Snowdin, Papyrus also suggested you to go with him since that's where he live. At first you were concert, you don't know if you should go with them or not until Chara give you the puppy eyes... And god how you hate it so you said yes. Asgore let you borrow some old cloth inside the closet and give it to you.(https://scontent-sit4-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t35.0-0/cp0/e15/q65/p403x403/13288680_597517917090395_1491631466_o.png.jpg?efg=eyJpIjoidCJ9&oh=730c81e9576eda9bbcdc26bc069a5b00&oe=574A2EB1).  
.  
.  
"Over here ______ ! It just over this bridge !" Chara yell out, Asgore said that you wings have healed a little, take to the bandage and golden tea, but it not healed full yet so right now you can only fly slowly. After 5 minutes of flying over trees, careful not to hit them and over the bridge that Chara tell you. You finally make it to a town, land on the snow, you walk over a sign that said "Welcome to Snowdin", your eyes sparkle at the sign, pretty sure that Papyrus ad Chara notice your daze and snap you out before you can even daydreams any longer.

"You know kid.. You remind me of my brother" You look at Papyrus curious, does his brother also day dream and naive like you ? Pfff no, maybe he's more smarter then you but other then that, you hope that you two could be friend. Chara nod at Papyrus words, they look at each other before chuckle as Chara take your hand and continued walking to the town.

"3...2...1..." You hear Papyrus count as Chara embrace herself for something, you were confused and slightly scare of what could have been before you hear a shout. "PAPYRUS !" You swear your ears could hurt cause of the shout but you ignore it as you look ahead of you. A small figure, running to the 3 of you. "PAPYRUS ? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ? I THOUGH YOU WERE GONN--" He cut his sentence off when he saw you, he come closer to you and look at your face.

"Brother ? Who is this ?" He ask as you look at you again, he was taller then you, about 5'5 probably, don't tell that you're the short one out of them all. Papyrus look at you and the smol skeleton, bending down as he lazily said "Oh, Sans meet ______,______ meet Sans" 

He kind of similar to Papyrus, so maybe he was his brother ? "Oh um... Hi ?" You greet shyly, look down at your feet as you feel ashamed of yourself, idiot ! You embarrassed yourself in front of your new person. "MWEHEHEHE ! HELLO HUMAN ! NICE TO MEET YOU TOO ! THE SENSATION SANS IS ALWAYS WELCOME NEW PEOPLE TO TOWN !" You wanna laugh as he hit his chest eh.. Rib ratter proudly, you Aldo realized that he call you 'human'. 

You don't blame him cause he have never seen any angel before. "I-I hope we can be friend..!" You look at your boot again, maybe he would never take you as his friend since you're naive and stuff but he didn't said that. "OF COURSE I WILL HUMAN ! I HAVE MORE THEN 3 FRIENDS NOW ! MWEHEHEHEH !" Wait.. He only have Friends ? Poor little guy, you already guess that 1/3 of them is Chara but then who's the 2 left ?

"Human ? Are you ok ? You seem out of space a few minutes ago..." There you go again, over thinking, yes you're over thinking, that would always get you in trouble somehow, "Y-yes ! I-I'm fine, you don't need to worry" this is the third time you look at your boots today and you're not proud of yourself at all. Well at least this would be a great start...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and the pic, you can think it fake or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like the first chapter ! I'll do more if you want me too


End file.
